Party for Two
by gleefulgigi
Summary: Kurt lands his first role. Adam plans a party to celebrate. Drabble for Kadam AU Saturdays on Tumblr.


Kurt called Adam full of excitement. Adam had to calm him down enough to be able to understand what Kurt was saying.

"Breathe, Kurt"

Kurt slowed his breathing mimicking the way Adam was inhaling and exhaling in his ear through the crackly cell phone connection.

"I got a role!" Kurt shouted into the phone, his voice reaching its highest pitch in excitement. Adam cringed and held the phone away from his ear, even as a wide grin broke across his face. Kurt continued "and yeah, it's only for a summer stock production upstate, but Adam, it's a speaking part!"

"I'm so proud of you", Adam said; as he listened to Kurt pour out the details of his audition. He rarely got to see Kurt truly excited about something. Even then, it was usually about an amazing sale he'd found or some gossip from one of his friends back home. Adam was sure that that type of excitement didn't come close to what he was hearing in Kurt's voice now. Kurt was getting the first taste of what it was like to start seeing a dream come true. Kurt was so joyous and happy, that Adam couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped his mouth.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Oh God, Kurt, not at all. You are just so adorable when you are excited. And honestly, it hasn't happened that much since I've known you, and it makes me happy", Adam said picturing the blush that he knew was forming on his boyfriends cheeks.

"Oh, well, then that's ok" Kurt said, smiling as he jogged towards the subway. "I have a couple of stops to make before I get home. I should be there about six. See you soon!"

Adam made some mental calculations as he ended the conversation. He really didn't have much time. This was Kurt's first role, and he wasn't about to let it go by without some celebration.

But as he started to call Kurt's friends he kept running into obstacles. Rachel had a night class and Santana was working at the bar. The Apples that Kurt was closest to seemed to be unreachable for whatever reason and the rest of Kurt's friends and family were all in Ohio. Adam sighed before deciding that he would make it work because Kurt deserved it.

When Kurt arrived home, he was still excited, but was exhausted. He'd run all over looking for the perfect rehearsal outfit and then had stopped at the Organic Food store to buy Adam's favorite tea. So, as he opened the door and stepped inside, he gratefully sat his packages on the floor, not noticing the apartment.

"I'm home" Kurt said, before straightening up and seeing the transformation of their apartment. Kurt's mouth dropped open slightly as he took in the site before him. There were fresh flowers on every available surface. Candles flickered around the room, casting a soft warm light over the living space. On the coffee table in front of their well broken in sofa sat a bottle of Champagne and two crystal flutes along with a bowl of fresh strawberries. Kurt wasn't even sure they owned any crystal when he left that morning.

"Congratulations, love"

Kurt turned to see Adam coming from the bedroom. His normally causal college student appearance was gone. He was dressed in black slim fitting slacks and a beautiful royal blue shirt that did amazing things to his already well defined arms.

"Adam, what is this?" he breathed out, as Adam approached him with open arms, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"It's a party, Kurt", Adam said, pulling back, to look at his boyfriend's expression. It was a mixture of confusion and something akin to awe. "You deserve it beautiful", he whispered, leaning forward and brushing his lips against Kurt's cheek. He knew Kurt wanted to protest. To tell him that he didn't deserve it. Adam knew Kurt's brain was listing all the ways that he didn't deserve it.

Kurt looked at Adam's soft expression. He wasn't stupid; he knew that Adam hated it when he minimized his accomplishments. He knew Adam had been steadily working on getting him to feel that he deserved to be recognized and admired for his talent. Kurt fought down the urge to downplay the role; he could let Adam do this for him.

Adam saw the quirk of a smile on Kurt's lips before he murmured "Thank you so much" and pulled Adam back to him, planting a kiss squarely on his mouth with a loud smack.

As they pulled away from each other, Kurt's eyes began to scan the room again. Playfully, with his eyebrow firmly arched, Kurt turned back to his boyfriend, a questioning look on his face.

"Adam?"

"Yes, love"

"Didn't you say this was a party?"

Adam blushed a bit, before he grabbed his boyfriends hand and pulled him towards their sofa. "Well, it was kind of late notice, Kurt. And you see … I did call them but … Rachel and Santana had stuff to do, and well I couldn't find anyone else, and it's a long drive from Ohio...So, well, I hope you don't mind, but it is a party for two."

Kurt smirked, before grabbing his boyfriend's very tempting shoulders and pulling him forward, until they were nose to nose.

"I really, don't mind at all," Kurt whispered before capturing Adam's lips with his own.


End file.
